The Monster Within
by mktoddsparky
Summary: /They stole her desire to exist, her very innocence. So she would steal their lives.\ When a member of the iCarly gang is diagnosed with a horrible mental illness will they be able to save her in time? Or will the blood of Seattle rest on her hands first?


__

__

**{The Monster Within}**

**[Prologue]**

* * *

_**I had this idea and it's really sad but I like it. If you want me to continue I would like at least 10 reviews. It's Seddie, if you didn't already know that. ;)**_

* * *

Screams echoed desperately around the dimly lit apartment.

The young woman of eighteen thrashed under her molester, a stream of curses flowing from her trembling lips. Blood streaked down from a gash in her pallid forehead and her mouth was stained with the metallic, crimson substance. Cuts lined her wrists, arms and legs, crowding the delicate skin with marred curves.

Another scream erupted from the blonde's mouth, shivering and shaking the foundation with her terror and pain, as her rapist pushed back inside of her.

_I want you to be my first_, so she'd told her closest guy friend several weeks earlier.

Now that could never be.

Her rapist chuckled as she flinched at his full body weight pressing against her, "Scream all you want, doll-face. Nobody will find your body until it's too late." He grunted.

"Burn in hell," she choked out, hissing in pain as he drove into her harder than before. _Where are they? I need them. The one time I ever need someone to rescue me is the time they don't deliver. _

The young woman allowed her eyelids to fall shut, clothing her in an impenetrable blackness. The abyss pulled at the unraveling threads of her body, dragging her out of her earthly shell and into a mental catechism that nothing could penetrate. She couldn't feel her rapist pounding his hips against hers as he stole away her innocence; she couldn't care that her life was crumbling before her very two eyes.

"Tell me you love me," he ordered with a leer, exposing his perfectly aligned smile.

So she did, tears burning her eyes as they slipped down her cheeks. Those droplets were the last remains of the fight to rescue the bleeding edges of her former, vivacious self. But it was too late.

The old her was gone, replaced by a sardonic female who glanced dully at the colorless environment, the lifeless circumstances, around her.

For there could be no beauty left in the world after this night.

* * *

The room was utterly silent, for the man did not snore in slumber.

The girl sat up from her crouched position a few feet away, refusing to acknowledge the crippling pain that crackled across her rib cage. In her hand she clutched a gleaming, blood encrusted knife, the tool to her revenge.

"Tonight, your story ends," she whispered, followed by a jumble of incoherent syllables.

Pure insanity glinted in her serious blue irises as she stroked the blade across her rapist's shoulder-blade, succeeding in drawing a droplet of blood to the surface of his freckled skin.

One finger stretched out and pressed against the ruby trail before raising the offering to her lips. Then her tongue darted and stripped the blood from her finger, tasting the scent of his oozing life source.

The blade sliced over and over against his bare chest, carving horrid symbols into the man's very flesh. Blood flowed down like rivers across his hairy abdomen before pooling on the chilled tile.

And then, without hesitation, the blonde drove the blade across his neck, slicing his head right off his body. It rolled several feet away before coming to a gradual stop, the now lifeless gaze eyeing her hauntingly. Crimson flowed from the new wound, splashing over her hands and drenching them in her victim's blood.

She laughed then, the sound reverberating around the spacious room before shooting back to her. The tundra of her cackling marked apparent sadness masked only by her desire to kill. She loved the feel of blood caking on her skin, forever tinting her cuticles in the grisly reminder of her gruesome action.

They had stolen her desire to exist, her very innocence and youth. They had stolen her world.

And so she would steal their lives, one victim at a time.

_I win. _

_

* * *

_

**SPARKNOTES:**

**I know, it makes me shudder too, but I really enjoyed this and I have huge plans for this **if **you review :D**


End file.
